


To Be Loved

by ElmPhoenix1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Post-Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmPhoenix1/pseuds/ElmPhoenix1
Summary: Takes place the night after the Season Two FInale:Kara reflects on losing Mon-El, and realizes that maybe she wasn't completely happy with him...maybe she should have stayed with James.And as if on cue, James stops by Kara's place and they have a well-deserved, and frankly over-due, conversation about their relationship and future.





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> James deserves better, and I was taken aback at how little fic there was for him and Kara. So, here's a my contribution. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments are much appreciated, and feel free to message me on Tumblr at elmphoenix1.

When Kara had arrived back at her apartment, she quickly shed her suit and into her pajamas. There had been a robbery just as she was leaving work.

It had been a long day, but Cat's words really made her feel lot better. She turned on the TV and flipped to a classic sitcom that aired every night. She watched the characters laugh, but her eyes were glazed over, not really seeing...

She couldn’t get Mon-El out of her head. While she mourned his loss, she kept thinking about their past interactions. The way he treated her, the way he talked to her, ignored her wishes at least once a day. She felt…numb.

If she were being honest, she really did think that she loved Mon-El. He gave her attention, made her feel something…he made her feel loved, and that was all that mattered.

Being with Mon-El had been the obvious thing to do, since she had been alone. 

Cat had left her, Alex spent her time with Maggie, Winn had Lyra, and even J’onn had M’gann. Of course, she had Lena, and maybe if things were different, she might have fallen in love with her instead. 

And of course, there was James. How could she have forgotten him? How could she forget that she was the reason that he wasn’t in a happy relationship? 

She regrets breaking up with him, not getting a chance to be happy with him. How could she have done this? James was kind, loving, supportive, strong…things Mon-El wasn’t, even after all this time.

She did need to be alone, and find herself, but how did she find herself in Mon-El’s arms? 

She was desperate, desperate for love, desperate for belonging.

But every time Mon-El screwed up (which was often), she thought of James. James wouldn’t disregard her wishes, wouldn’t insult her strength, would follow her into battle.

She was stupid to let him go…

A knock on the door interrupts her thoughts. She uses her X-ray vision to see who’s at her door

A tall figure awaited her. James.

She quickly rushes to the door, throwing the door open, with a wide smile on her face.

“James!”, Kara exclaimed.

“Hey Kara, thought you might want some company?” James replies. He’s hesitant, his eyes are filled with worry, but the soft smile that he wears, makes Kara’s heart soar.

“That would be great, please come in.”

“Thanks…how are you?” James asks. He’s hesitant again, wondering if he’s crossing a line.

Kara sighs and plops down on her couch, patting the space beside her, giving James permission to sit.

“I’ve been better…I keep thinking about Mon-El.”

James casts his eyes down. “Yeah, I know how much you cared about him,” he says, softly, but there’s an edge.

“I’ve been thinking about him and how being with him was fun. But, now that he’s gone, I’m kinda relieved,” Kara continues.

That’s when James looks up. “Relieved?”, his tone is questioning, if not confused.

Kara laughs, “I know it sounds strange, but I feel lighter. I thought it was emptiness, but it’s not. The Daxamites are gone, there’s no impending doom.”

She shakes her head. “I’m not completely ignorant, I know that this mess started when Mon-El landed here. Imagine what would have happened if his pod hadn’t landed here. We would be inherently safer, and maybe you and me would be…”

“Would be what, Kara?”

Kara blushes, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything” Kara moves to stand, but James gently takes wrist, wanting her to stay. When she sits back down, he lets her go, and she immediately misses his touch.

They’re quiet for a moment until James clears his throat.

“You know, when you broke up with me, all I wanted to do was try to win you back. Try to figure out what did I do to make you leave, ya know?”

“You didn’t do anything James! It was me, I-“

“I know, Kara. You needed to be alone. When Lucy and I broke up the first time, I needed to be alone too. Needed time to reflect on what I wanted.”

Kara nods.

James continues, “You know when I first met you, I knew that you were special, superpowers aside. You have a way of making people feel loved, feel important. You care so much for others. So much that I think you forget to care about you.”

James shifts, reaching out a hand, asking permission to take hers. Kara grabs his hand without a second thought.

“So, I completely understand that you needed to take time for yourself. In fact, after I thought about it a lot, I was happy. You were finally focusing on yourself, instead of everyone else.” James smile thoughtfully.

“But then I became Guardian, and I know how much that affected you, Kara. And I’m sorry for not telling you earlier."

Kara opens her mouth to respond, but James holds up his free hand. She closes her mouth to let him continue and grips his other hand harder.

“And then Mon-El started hanging us more. I noticed the way he looked at you. I imagine it’s the way I looked at you. Then you guys were together, and my first thought was ‘What does she see in him? What does he have that I don’t?'”

James moves to take his hand away from Kara, but she grips it even harder, not letting it go. He still looks away and shakes his head.

“But that was selfish to think. You should choose whoever you want to be with. I eventually got over it, I and I was just happy that you were happy.” 

Kara moves her free hand to James’ face, turning it to face her. He has an expression on his face that reminds Kara of Alex’s expression, when Maggie had come to game night unannounced.

Kara rubs her thumb softly over James’ cheek, reminded of his warmth and comfort.

“James, I don’t think I ever truly apologized for the way things ended between us…you deserved better,” Kara says softly, her smile sad.

James’ smile mirrors hers and he moves his free hand to cover the hand on his face. 

“I think we both deserve better now, Kara.”

Kara slowly moves her head closer to his. She rests her forehead against his and closes her eyes, as James does the same. She can feel his breath on her lips.

“I’ve missed you so much, James,” Kara whispers.

“I’ve missed you too, Kara. I miss your smile,” James replies.

Kara’s eyes open, and she see James looking at her. They speak at the same time.

“Will you-“

“Can we-“

They laugh, when was the last time that they laughed together like this? 

“You first,” James says, still smiling.

Kara moves away from James, looking down. This time, James takes her cheek so that their eyes meet. She can feel tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

“James, will you give me another chance?” She asks softly.

She sees James smile widely. “Yes, Kara, of course I’ll give you another chance.”

Kara smiles, and she laughs as she rubs her tears out of her eyes.

“But,” James starts. Kara looks worried, but James shakes his head. “I want to go slow Kara, you just lost someone you love. I want you to be sure of your feelings, be sure that you want this…want me.”

Kara nods her head. “I do want you, James.”

James looks at her a moment longer, looking for something. He seems to find it, because he’s leaning his head towards Kara. 

Kara closes her eyes and feel James’ lips on her cheek, soft.

When he moves back, they have matching smiles, and both are blushing.

James checks his phone for the time. “I have to go, Cat wants me in early tomorrow.”

Kara nods her head and stands, her hand still holding James’, and pulls him up. They move to the door, and before Kara can open it, James envelopes her in a warm hug. As she hugs him back, she can’t help but feel like she belongs here, in James’ arms.

The hug ends earlier than Kara would like, but she moves to open the door for James. When James leaves the apartment, he turns back quickly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” his tone is hopeful.

Kara smiles brightly. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

James lets out a breath, and with one last lingering glance, he walks down the hallway. Kara watches until he is out of sight before she closes the door. She leans against it thoughtfully.

She goes back to the couch and dials Alex, hoping she’s not interrupting her and Maggie.

“Hello?” Alex’s voice sounds worried. “Kara, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, Alex, everything is fine.”

“How are you feeling?” Alex asks

“I’m better, a lot better. James just came by,” Kara replies.

“Is he okay?” 

“He’s fine Alex. We just talked,” Kara says, smiling

“Just talked, huh?” Alex asks. Kara can hear the smirk in her voice.

“Yes, Alex. I just wanted to tell you that I’m going to be okay, so don’t worry about me, alright?”

Alex is quiet for a second. “I’ll always worry about you Kara, it’s my job,” Alex says fondly.

Kara laughs, “And I love you for that” Now, enjoy the rest of your night and tell Maggie I said hi.”

“Will do. I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

Kara waits until Alex hangs up before she tosses her phone to the other side of the couch, and settles in for another episode of whatever she’s watching.

But, like before, she’s not paying attention. This time she thinks of James, and the future they could have, the future they deserve.


End file.
